The present invention relates to digital imaging systems, and particularly to the assembly of a digital X-ray detector of such systems.
A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems generally are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents and for other purposes.
Increasingly, such X-ray systems use digital circuitry, such as solid-state detectors, for detecting the X-rays, which are attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the intervening structures of the subject. Solid-state detectors may generate electrical signals indicative of the intensities of received X-rays. These signals, in turn, may be acquired and processed to reconstruct images of the subject of interest.
Conventional construction of digital X-ray detectors results in a relatively heavy and thick digital X-ray detector in part to protect fragile components that can be highly susceptible to damage by physical impact or shock. Typically, the digital X-ray detector also includes a relatively stiff enclosure, which rigidly attaches to the internal components. However, as digital X-ray imaging systems have become increasingly widespread, digital X-ray detectors have become more portable for even greater versatility. With the advent of portable digital X-ray detectors comes a need for lighter, thinner, smaller detectors that retain the same imager size but improve upon the ergonomics and durability of the detector.